The couch
by Espy Hunter Hollowtree
Summary: The evil Draco Malfoy has to face his impossible passion for a Griffindor!


THE COUCH  
  
She strode in there with one thought in her mind; she was going to do it. Weeks of plucking up the courage she, Espy Hunter Hollowtree, a Griffindor was going to seduce him.  
  
It was pitch black, so before any more steps forward she lifted her arms above her head under her heavy cloak and whispered 'Lumos' then 5 lamps became dimly lit.  
  
As she walked to the bottom of the staircase, the room she was in differed strongly to her own common room but it was strangely pleasant. At the bottom of the staircase where she planted her wand was a dark leather couch.  
  
Very nice. she thought.  
  
Then as she planned, walked over to an ornament and crashed it on the floor. Now all there was to do was hope the right slytherin woke up.  
  
It was ages, nobody had come, so she knelt over where her wand was to retrieve it but heard sudden footsteps from around the corner at the other end of the room.  
  
Success, she thought as she smirked under her cloak and stayed crouched.  
  
"Who's there???!?" Shouted Draco Malfoy, obviously scared. Espy flung round to face Draco at the other end of the room.  
  
"Sorry, I forgot my wand and I need it for my first lesson tomorrow, I dropped it in here you see-"  
  
"How did IT and YOU get in HERE!!!!" He began to sound more and more like a teacher and it wasn't as easy as she thought it would be. She felt foolish.  
  
"Errrm...umm..." She panicked "Marcus Flint"  
  
"What? What about Marcus?" He was a fellow Slytherin and the captain of the quidditch team.  
  
"I was with him, in here...alone." She lied quickly.  
  
"He can't go around giving OUR password to GRIFFINDORS!!!"  
  
"Bu...but he likes me!....alot."  
  
"Hmmmmm" Draco looked at her disapprovingly.  
  
"Is it really so hard to believe?" Espy put on her innocent seductive smile. It wasn't working, she thought. Secretly she knew he hated her, why wouldn't he? She was Hermione's, Ron's and worst of all HARRY POTTER'S best friend. Her charms were not going to work on him.  
  
But to her absolute surprise he told her to sit on the couch and offered her some pumpkin juice. While Draco poured the glass Espy quickly sat down and arranged her legs to spread over most of the couch and make her look even more sexy. Draco sat down next to her feet after giving her the juice.  
  
"Taking up alot of the couch" He said.  
  
"Sorry" Espy replied, Damn what an idiot!  
  
She quickly put both of her legs down and crouched right to the end of the couch feeling stupid. They were both sitting as far at each end of the couch as possible.  
  
"No, sorry it just feels like i'm sitting next to your feet, n...not you"  
  
Espy was stunned, was that really Malfoy?! He moved slightly towards her.  
  
"...Erm....."  
  
What could he say he'd put his foot into it revealing a softer side to himself, what could he do now? At that moment Espy and Draco turned turned to look at each other. They couldn't break away, both of they're eyes were moulding together, grey and green. Feeling like positive and negative magnets. Suddenly Espy threw down her glass full of juice, with a crash and they're lips met. Instantly they pulled together. Rushing madly his hands going everywhere, her hands on his butt and in his hair. Moaning loudly they were both quenching they're impossible thirst for each other. Her legs curved around his hips and he pushed his crotch into hers. He was hard and he was pushing his feet on the arm taking advantage of the couch. Then before she could do any damage she pushed him off hard.  
  
"Malfoy i don't -"  
  
"MALFOY?!?!" Draco screamed  
  
"What, you want me to call you Draco?" The surprises were endless.  
  
"Yeh!" Shouted Draco thinking he'd made it blatant.  
  
"But I, I don't understand any of this, me a Griffindor, Hermione , Ron Harry... I, I mean you hate me!"  
  
"Do i? Tell me who told you this?"  
  
"DRACO IT'S KNOWN!!! It's obvious! you just do you hate me and all my friends- i don't know why i ever thought-"  
  
"I DIDN'T ASK TO LIKE YOU!!!!!" He roared. He sprung up pacing madly around the room, arms flying, he was mad.  
  
" I didn't ask to fall for you, i hate your friends more than anything and then you came along. Sexy, gorgeous, irrisistable it drove me crazy that you were with them."  
  
He turned to face her shocked face.  
  
"Everytime i look at you i want to make love to you, i don't understand whats happening."  
  
Nor did she, Draco Malfoy close to tears?!?!?  
  
"Me, evil Malfoy, no heart, Griffindor HATER and now im obsessed with loving you."  
  
Silence fell, he looked desperate, then got frustrated.  
  
"Say something, tell me something, .....Please?" he cried, and sat down next to her.  
  
"I, i don't know, i can't" she was in shock. She looked horrified and Draco worried he'd done the wrong thing.  
  
"I, i think im falling for you too but i never thought. I mean i admit it i wanted you even being friends with them, i still want you."  
  
Relief swept over him. She carried on.  
  
" But for you to want me, it's difficult, it's wrong how could i? How could i love both of you?!?!?!"  
  
"WHAT?" Draco didn't under stand.  
  
"How can i fall for you when, when i love Harry?!" Tears sprung from her eyes and Espy fled up the stairs out of the room.  
  
Draco sat still, paralysed while he let a single, silent tear escape onto the black leather couch.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
